Kyungsoo! You are mine!
by shounarutos
Summary: YAOI. ONESHOT. KAISOO/KAIDO. Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak minat untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lain lalu bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR please,thank you


Kyungsoo! You are mine!

Cast:

Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. Kaisoo/Kaido/ YAOI. Oneshot. Rated Miring/?

Support cast:

Sehun, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa yang tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Secara tidak sadar dirinya sudah menjadi pesona bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Apa yang membuat Kim Jongin atau Kai bisa tertarik dengan Do Kyungsoo? Cek this out!~

This story is full minded by me. Enjoy~

Di sebuah taman Universitas Gangnam,terdapat seorang mahasiswa sedang duduk lesehan di taman tersebut. Do Kyungsoo. Pria yang sangat imut,manis,memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Namun kekurangan dari pemuda ini adalah, ia tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, kecuali denga Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo,Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka duduk di kelas SD. Dan Kyungsoo pun tidak menyukai keramaian. Untuk itulah dia menenangkan dirinya di taman ini untuk lrbih focus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Soo. Berbaurlah dengan yang lain. Kau ini sudah 20 tahun sama sepertiku dan Chanyeol. Kalau kau seperti ini terus,siapa yang akan membantumu untuk mengerjakan hal lain?" ucap Sehun kepadanya

"Kalian lah yang membantuku" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kemantapan yang penuh

"Dengar. Aku tidak sepenuhnya bisa membantumu. Tetapi aku bisa membawa orang lain yang dapat kau percaya selain aku dan Chanyeol" balas Sehun dengan yakin.

Kyungsoo menatap layar laptop dengan bingung. Seseorang? Hey. Do Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenal dan mempercayai seseorang selain Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia orang baik seperti kalian? Aku tidak akan menerimanya jika dia tidak seperti kalian" tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah

"Sehun benar soo. Kau perlu kan seseorang yang pintar dalam hal matematika? Haha kau sudah tau so kami itu bodoh dalam matematika" ujar chanyeo dengan penuh tawa/?

Kyungsoo pun memikirkan hal itu dengan matang. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia juga berpikir bahwa ia butuh seseorang yang pintar matematika. Selama ini dia hanya berpikir sendiri dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi ia ingin mempunya rekan yang baik dan tidak macam-macam. Benarkah?

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan kalian. Bawa ia padaku sepulang sekolah nanti. Akan kupastikan dia orang baik atau tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan matang

"Siap,Kyungie!" jawab Sehun dan chanyeol dengan serentak

"YA! Sudah kubilang jangan memamnggilku dengan sebutan itu,idiot!"

Haha sahabat memang seperti itu~

Sepulang Sekolah.

Kyungsoo,Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kelas mereka. Kyungsoo merasa lelah hari ini. Ia ingin segera menemui rekannya dan segera pulang lalu menonton kartun kesukaannya yaitu,Pororo. Sambil jalan keluar dari kelas,Kyungsoo pun memeriksa handphonenya. Ada dua sms dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Fr: 0xxx12xx3xxx

_Hey. Suatu saat kita akan bertemu. Bersiaplah,Do Kyungsoo._

Fr: 0xxx12xx3xxx

_Kuharap kau membuka hatimu untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain,Cute Namja._

"Apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana orang ini tahu nomor ponselku?! Aku harus mengganti nomor lagi kalau begini jadinya"

Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya sweatdrop mendengar bentakan dari Kyungsoo seperti itu. Hmm. Sepertinya Sehun dan Chanyeol merencanakan sesuatu untuk Do Kyungsoo. Kita pun tidak tahu rencananya bukan?

"Mana orang yang ingin kalian kenalkan? Cepatlah aku lelah hari ini"

"Sabarlah,Soo. Dia baru keluar dari kelas. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar? Haha"

"Enyah kau,Sehun!-_-"

Seling 5 menit. Ternyata mahasiswa tersebut datang dan menampilkan smirknya yang..errr tampan mungkin? Lalu mahasiswa tersebut mendekati Kyungsoo,Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Hai. Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Kim Jongin atau Kai dengan cool nya

"Kau tidak terlambat,sobat! Kenalkan inilah Do Kyungsoo" ujar Sehun mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat Kai. Kyungsoo berpikir mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan namja setampan ini? Oh apakah salahnya karena tidak suka bersosialisasi? Kyungsoo menatap Kai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sempurna! Jangan salahkan jika Kyungsoo jatuh cinta sekarang. Jangan salahkan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Ehm. Hai? Aku Kim Jongin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" ucap Kai tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja" Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan Kai dan tersenyum malu? Haha cutie Do Kyungsoo

Tanpa sadar Sehun dan Chanyyeol berbisik dibelakang mereka dan kai menatap ke belakang sambil menunjukka smirknya

"Our Quest is Complete,Bro! Yeah hahhaha"

Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Sehun dan Chanyeol?

Flashback

Di dalam kantin terlihat 3 namja yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Kai,Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah,Chanyeol-ah. Bisakah kau mendekatiku kepada Kyungsoo? Aku sangat ragu untuk mendekatinya. Seperti yang kalian tahu,dia tidak suka bersosialisasi kepada orang lain. Hanya kalian yang dapat berinteraksi dengannya"

"Tenang saja itu adalah masalah mudah,Kai. Kyungsoo tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Ia hanya tidak mau dimanfaatkan orang lain. Ia tidak mau otaknya dirusak oleh hal-hal yang tidak baik. Kau tahu? Selama ini kami sudah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain tetapi ia tetap tidak mau. Ia hanya ngin berinteraksi dengan kami dan kakaknya" ucap sehun menjelaskan

"Kakak? Kyungsoo mempunyai kakak?" tanya Kai dengan penasaran

"Ya. Kyungsoo mempunyai Kakak. Tapi,Kyungsoo jarang bertemu kakanya. Karena kakaknya sangat sibuk mengurusi bisnis orangtuanya. Tadinya Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat ceria. Semua berubah karena orangtuanya membeda-bedakan Kyungsoo dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya lebih cerdas dan bijaksana sedangkan Kyungsoo hanyalah anak yang suka bermain dan bermain. Untuk itu lah Kyungsoo belajar dengan sangat keras. Supaya ia bisa bekerjasama dengan Kakaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi Kakaknya meskipun Kakaknya memiliki sifat yang dingin kepada Kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol panjang lebar

Kai hanya melamun mendengarnya ternyata hidup Kyungsoo tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo dan akan menjaga Kyungsoo. Tapi, bermain-main sedikit dengannya tidak apa-apa kan?

End Of Flashback

"Kyung. Kami pulang duluan oke? Kai,kami titipkan Kyungsoo padamu!" ucap sehun sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya berdua.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo

"B-boleh." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan malu.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil lalu jalan ke parkiran bersama Kyungsoo danmengantarnya pulang.

SKIP TIME

"Jadi,ini rumahmu,Kyung?"

"Ne. Ini rumahku,Kai. Mau mampir sebentar?"

Nice plan. Rencanaku berhasil.

"Boleh,tentu saja"

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki rumah. Rumah yang bagus pikir Kai. Karena rumah Kyungsoo sangat klasik rapih dan nyaman. Wanginya pun menyejukkan. Kai duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu sedangkan Kyungsoo membuatkan minuman untuk Kai. Setelah selesai membuatnya,Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan duduk disebelah Kai

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"Hm. Aku sendirian. Tapi kakakku akan pulang nanti. Kau tidak dicarikan orangtuamu? Ini sudah terlalu malam"

"tidak. Aku juga tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Jadi,aku lebih sering kesini boleh kan?"

"B-boleh tentu saja. Kau sudah menjadi temanku. Kau adalah orang yang baik,Kai" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Kyung"

"hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh,silahkan saja"

"Jadilah pacarku. Maka hidupmu akan aman"

"AP-mmpphhh"

Kai langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya menggigitnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menolak ini? Ia ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya berkata tidak. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kai dengan penuh nafsu. Kai menunjukkan smirknya di sela-sela berciuman. Kai terus melumatnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"mmmnnnnhhhhh kai-aahhh"

"mmmmhhhhh nnnhhh"

Desahan dari ciuman pun terus terjadi. Dengan beraninya,Kai memasukkan tangannya ke baju Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus badan Kyungsoo yang ramping,mulus dan putih seputih susu. Lalu kai memainkan nipple Kyungsoo sampai ciuman terlepas. Kai lalu menciumi leher mulus Kyungsoo dengan berbagai bercak ungu kemerah-merahan. Hisap. Jilat. Gigit. Semua dilakukan dileher Kyungsoo. Kai kehilangan kendali malam ini dengan Kyungsoo begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus mendesah karena perlakuan Kai kepadanya.

Kyungsoo akui ini sangat nikmat. Seakan ia kecanduan dengan sentuhan Kai yang memabukkan. Kai terus memainkan nipple Kyungsoo lalu mereka buka baju dan kini mereka half-naked. Kai langsung menidurkan Kyungsoo di sofa panjang tersebut. Lalu kai menciumi badan Kyungsoo dari leher sampai perutnya

"Engghhh Kai-ahh geliii"

"Just moaning,babe" ucap kai sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Kai pun melanjutkan dengat menghisap nipple Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah dengan keras. Ia sangat sangat suka dengan perlakuan Kai. Kemana image Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang lain? Hey! Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah melakukan adegan seperti ini! Masa bodo dengan perkataan orang lain.

"Don't tease me,Kai! Just suck it harder! Oh this is crazy!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nakal

Kai menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka menatap mata satu sama lain. Kai mencium bibir kyungsoo sekilas dan berkata

"Now,you're mine,Kyungsoo. No one can touch you,except me! Jangan berani-berani mendekati lelaki lain selain aku!"

"I'm yours now,Mr. Kim" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"ahahaha kai-ah mmmhhh aaaahhh"

Dan kini rumah itu pun dipenuhi oleh desahan dua mahasiswa yang sedang menjalin cinta dengan penuh perasaan.

END

Aaaa aku tau ini ff buruk banget nc nya aku potong wkwk mianhae;_; nanti aku bikin lagi yang full nc oke? Gomawo sudah mau baca ff abal ini*bow*

Review Please? Butuh support dari kalian:)


End file.
